gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
R.R.R.
R.R.R. is the sixteenth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. Episode Elizabeth was walking in the hallway, while Rick was in the choir room alone on the piano. Rick bashed his head on the piano keys making a loud noise, depressed. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh.." Elizabeth sang,'' "Broken promises, my heart you stole, lies you told. Got the best of me, digging in my heart of gold."'' Rick held his head up from the piano with an angered face. "Used to look at you and see the possibilities. I see you for who you are, boy you've disappointed me." Rick got up and walked out in the hallway, and Elizabeth was walking near him. They both sang,'' "I thought you gave me love, was never near enough. Soon enough time reveals, the weight of what is real. Know all I need to know, but see you got to go. What have you've given me? But lies lies.."'' Elizabeth walked face to face with each other and then they walked together singing,'' "Go head, go on and get up out of here, go ahead baby. You knew you was wrong, you knew all along, must be crazy. If you think I'm gone fall for this anymore. Everybody say no no no no no. Everybody say no no no no no.."'' As they walk, girls walk behind them walking with them angered. They walked outside and then a whole crowd surrounds Elizabeth and Rick. "No need to apologize, don't try to make it right, I know. I should known better, when you took hold, I was sold. Using fear to control, now it unfolds. Let me tell you right now what I'm gonna do, made up my mind, it's time and I'm through with you. Nothing you can say or can do can make me change me mind." Everyone in the crowd was singing with Elizabeth and Rick, protesting against cheating."Go head, go on and get up out of here, go ahead baby. You knew you was wrong, you knew all along, must be crazy. If you think I'm gone fall for this anymore. Everybody say no no no no no. Everybody say no no no no no.." "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh.. " The song ended and everyone was cheering and Elizabeth and Rick looked at each other and gave high-fives. Then, suddenly, Figgins came out with a megaphone and yelled, "Everyone inside the school now!" Everyone ran in. ---- Chanel was in her car when it was raining as she was coming to work late. She sighed and took a piece of gum out and slowly slid it to her tongue. Suddenly, someone knocked on her car window, it was Randy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She put the window down, "Go away," "Come on, Chanel, can we just talk for five minutes?" "I have to go to work, Randy," "Come on, please." Chanel rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. Randy went in the car. "Whew, it's cold and rainy out there." "Your five minutes are starting," Chanel said. "Um, Chanel, well, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I was wondering if you wanted to come to New York with me." Randy said. Chanel's eyes opened wide, and then she scoffed. "Are you insane, Randy? Are you?" "What?" Randy said. "Do you really think I'm gonna go to BACK to New York after what you did to me? I fell for it and I'm damn sure not gonna fall for it again." "Chanel, that was 6 years ago, why can't you get over it?" "How the hell can I get over the day you left me in the cold and I had nowhere to go?" Randy sighed. "And after that, I regretted being with you, because I knew you were and are a lying, cheating and sneaky person I have ever met. Get out of my car." Randy sighed, he got out of the car and closed the car door. Chanel sighed and she got out of the car and went to the school. ---- "We are so doomed." Anna said. "We sure are," Chuck said. "Can you guys just chill out? We're worrying and yes, I know Regionals is a huge part for us, but we have to work hard to win. We have to work together in order for us to beat The Warblers and The Treble Belles." Daniel said. "Daniel's right, guys. for 4 years, we've been dying and dying to win Nationals to get to Internationals and still, we have not done that, we're known as The Losers. But that's not gonna bring us down, I'm sure of it." Will said. "Who's gonna sing the solo for Regionals?" Cheyenne said. "Um, well, I was thinking that maybe we did 2 songs without a solo. I think that we could do amazing." Everyone nodded. "Well, let's get to work guys!" ---- Addison was holding hands with Gunner outside after school. "You OK, Addy?" "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous, you know." "Regionals, right?" "Yeah, we're competing with The Warblers and The Treble Belles." "Don't let that get to you, babe, as a matter of fact, here," Gunner gives Addison a lucky charm and he turned her around and put it on her neck. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful." "I had it for a long time, everytime I felt nervous when something happened, something good happened out of it. And that's why I called it my licky charm." "Aww, but what if doesn't work on me?" "Trust me, it will.. I'm sure of it," Gunner kissed Addison passionately. Addison smiled. ---- Charlie was in dismay everytime he looked at Elizabeth. He was filled with regret breaking her heart. "Sometimes I find myself sittin' back and reminiscing, especially when I have to watch other people kissin'. And I remember when you started callin' me your miss's, all the play fightin', all the flirtatious disses, I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood. I don't why I trusted you but I knew that I could, we'd spend the whole weekend lying in our own dirt. I made a promise that you were the one I wouldn't hurt." He walked closer near Elizabeth in the hallway. "Dreams, Dreams of when we had just started things. Dreams of you and me. It seems, It seems that I can't shake those memories. I wonder if you have the same dreams too. The littlest things that take me there. I know it sounds lame but its so true. I know its not right, but it seems unfair that the things are reminding me of you. Sometimes I wish we could just pretend, even if only for one weekend. So come on, tell me, is this the end? "Dreams, Dreams of when we had just started things, dreams of me and you. It seems, It seems that I can't shake those memories. I wonder if you feel the same way too. The littlest things that take me there. I know it sounds lame but its so true. I know its not right, but it seems unfair that the things are reminding me of you. Sometimes I wish we could just pretend, even if only for one weekend. So come on, tell me, is this the end?"''Charlie walked to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, we need to talk?" "What is there to talk about, you're with some dumb heifer that probably looks better than me." Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth, she's not the one I want, you are," "Bullcrap, if you think that, why would you cheat on me?" Elizabeth said. "I just felt like you were ignoring me," "Ignoring you? What's with your head, Charlie? I've been trying to spend time with you ever since and all you've done was pushed me away and you would hang out with the Glee guys. How do you think that makes me feel, Charlie?" Charlie looks down. "And how am I supposed to know you want me back, you could have been having sex with her, you can have a sexually transmitted disease, what's with your mind? Stay away from me!" Elizabeth ran away. Charlie sighed and hit his head on the locker. ---- Chanel was walking and Will was trying to walk near her. "Hey honey," "Hey! Hey!" Chanel said quickly, "You OK, you're acting a bit different," Will said. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Chanel said. "Well, I was wondering maybe after school today, we can hang out, just you and me?" "Um, sure, baby, sure! I gotta go!" Chanel said. "Oh, well, see you," Will said, she kissed him on the cheek and quickly walked away. Chanel mimed, "Damn it!" while walking. Will was a bit suspicious by her ways. ---- The piano was playing and everyone was in the choir room, while Cheyenne was singing. ''"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it. Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?." Daniel and A.J. smiled, and then looked at each other and held hands. "It's only half past the point of no return, the tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase, have you ever felt this way?" Mr. Schuester smiled. "Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone. Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?. Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? It's only half past the point of oblivion, the hourglass on the table, the walk before the run. The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way?.." "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la... There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, calling me sugar.., you called me sugar.." "Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight. Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight..." She smiled, and everyone clapped. Will got up, "Wow, Cheyenne, that was amazing." "I'm pretty sure that's Regionals material.." "Cheyenne, there won't be a solo for Regionals," Cheyenne sighed. ---- Dougie was at home in his bedroom, his mom opened his bedroom. "Douglas, a friend of yours is here and he wanted to talk to you." "Hmm, OK, I guess," Dougie's mom left out and then Chuck suddenly came in. "Chuck? What are you doing here?" "I came here to talk," Chuck said. Chuck sat down. "Well..." "There's something I want to talk to you about," "OK.." Chuck took a deep breath. "Well, I'm kind of to the point where I think I'm in love with you," Dougie was shocked, "What?" "Now, don't get surprised, because right now, I'm stuck in the middle where I have crazy feelings for both you and Anna.." Dougie rolled his eyes. "Have you ever had sex with Anna?" Dougie said. "Um, no.." Chuck said. "How do you think she will react if you told her we had sex? You already told me you kissed Claira Kingston." Dougie said. Chuck sighed. "The point is, Dougie, is that I do have feelings for you and I'm in an awkward situation when it comes to you." Dougie shrugged. ---- It's Regionals the next morning and everyone is already at the show choir competition building. "This is gonna be a wild ride." A.J. said. "Yeah," Cheyenne said. "OK. Guys, we're all here now, and we have to give our all. We're in the middle of success, we can only try, you guys," "So, let's get to it!" Daniel yelled. Everyone walked in. Later on, the Warblers suddenly had new members, they walked to New Directions. One of them said, "Ha, you guys don't stand a chance at beating us at Regionals." "Hmm, we beat you 3 times, we'll beat you once again. Bring it on," "Oh, trust me, we WILL bring it on this year." "Awesome!" "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some practicing to do!" The Warblers walked off and Cheyenne scared one of them by making them flinch. "Yeah, I'll cut you, don't mess with me." "OK, guys, I'm sure we got this, we just have to show them we're the best. 1, 2, 3," Everyone yelled, "NEW DIRECTIONS!" ---- "Welcome to our show choir competition, everyone!" The host said. "And now, here's our first show choir, The Treble Belles!" Everyone clapped. The lights dimmed as one girl sang,'' "Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about. Where rules dont apply, no, and you cant keep a good girl down."'' All of the girls were shown and they were dancing. They had glittery dresses on. "She going through the club looking for a good time, gonna make that, shake that money on the dime. Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine. Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)." "Babydoll just come alive, under the spotlight. All the girls wanna fall in line. We say, he-eh-eh-hey. Here come the ladies bout to give a little show, he-eh-eh-hey. Here go the boys you gotta show a little more. Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." "A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice, she's a whole lot of glam, sweet, sugar, sex, spice. Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what,what. Up on the table, we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)." "Ok girls, let's show em how its done. It ain't over till we say. And we've only just began." "Lemme hear you say, yeah, yeah, yeah. Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah. Say yeah yeah yeaah. Say yeaah yeah yeah" "Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque. Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque." The song ended, and everyone clapped. New Directions clapped but deep inside they still had worries of losing. ---- "Our next group is an all-boys group, please give it up for the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Everyone clapped. The Warblers were doing acapella and the new lead, Corey Rando, went in the middle and sang, "Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest. Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some." "So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours.." "Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear and I will nibble your ear. I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed. I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, it's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue" "But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours. Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours, so please don't, please don't, please don't, there's no need to complicate 'cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours..." The song ended and everyone stood up for The Warblers, the Glee club had their mouths open shocked, when Mr. Schuester and Chanel looked at each other and said, "Damn," ---- A.J. kept on prancing back and forth, frustrated and annoyed. "A.J., are you OK?" Chuck said. "I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do. How are we gonna beat that performance?" "Let's just calm down, guys. We made it this far, let's not let this opportunity go to waste. We have our future of winning ahead of us, it will be only good if you try, guys, we have to bring it!" Mr. Schuester said. "Yeah, Mr. Schuester's right, guys. We've all worked hard to get where we are now." Chanel said. Everyone nodded their heads, but they were still in disappointment. ---- The host walked onto the stage again. "And now, coming from William McKinley High School, are two-time Regionals winners, please welcome to the stage, New Directions!" Everyone applauded. The lights dimmed, and then the music played. When the instrumental ended, Lily suddenly jumped out to the stage singing, "Boy I see ya, looking at me. I feel your eyes on me, like you gotta have me, watching every move, like it's for you. You can't help it, you're attracted like a magnet." All of the audience were standing up clapping while the Warblers were jealous of their performance so far. Then after that, Anna comes to the stage dancing, singing, "My love ain't easy, you gon' have to put in some work. You can't buy me a drink, thinking I'mma fall for your flirt. You gotta make it right if you wanna go spend some time. You gotta raise the bar tonight." All the boys came out, and then the rest of the girls, and then Lily and Anna sing,'' "Love me, baby treat me right, make it eternity and not only one night. If you love me til the end of time then I will promise you the night of your life. Night of your life, life, life, night of your life, life, life."'' A.J. jumped into the center of the stage, while everyone were dancing in the background, Daniel walked to A.J. smiling, and going to the center of the stage,'' "I could have your hands tied, round my body all up on me, boy you'll be stuck to me, if I wanted with no release, I'll have you begging, wishing now I give a piece, baby you'll never be the same."'' Addison then sang,'' "Taller than a mountain, deeper than the sea, you're boiling hot for me babe, one hundred degrees. I want you to love me like your favorite dream, let's make tonight a reality..."'' The lights dimmed again, and the music went from low to loud and then the lights brightened up again. "Love me, baby treat me right, make it eternity and not only one night. If you love me til the end of time then I will promise you the night of your life. Night of your life, life, life, night of your life, life, life." The song ended and then everyone applaused. The girls all walked back of the stage when the guys stepped closer to the stage. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind." Chuck sang. "Now can I get an encore, do you want more?, cookin raw with the Ohio boy, so for one last time I need y'all to roar." Chuck sang. "Now what the hell are you waitin for?" ''The boys sang. ''"After me, there shall be no more, so for one last time, people make some noise!" Everyone were cheering, The Warblers were getting infuriated, including Corey Rando, who got up and walked away with an evil smirk on his face. "Who you know fresher than Hov? Riddle me that. The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at. Can't none of y'all mirror me back Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime. I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead, back to take over the globe, now break bread. I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express, out the country but the blueberry still connect.." "On the low but the yacht got a triple deck but when you Young, what the heck you expect? Yep, yep. Grand openin, grand closin. Dang, your man Hov' cracked the can open again. Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen, just draw off inspiration. Soon you gon' see you can't replace himwith cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS." "I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes." Daniel sang. "Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow.." Rick sang. "Every step that I take is another mistake to you.." Daniel sang. "Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow.." Rick sang. "And every second I waste is more than I can take.." Daniel sang. All the boys got off from the stage and started dancing around the audience. "I've become so numb I can't feel you there. I've become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you." Charlie and Daniel sang. "I've become so numb..." Charlie sang. "Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)" Chuck sang. "I've become so numb.." Daniel sang. "So for one last time I need y'all to roar, one last time I need y'all to roar.." The song ended, and the whole audience gave a huge standing ovation, the boys got back up the stage and the girls walked to the center of the stage and smiled and they all gave a bow. ---- After the judges had already finished their agreement on who was the winner for Regionals, Cheyenne left the green room to go to the bathroom and she stopped and saw that Corey Rando was forging the winner card and he actually wrote, "The Dalton Academy Warblers" and quickly ran turned her back and saw Corey Rando doing something sneaky backstage, he looked both ways to see if anyone were looking, and he ran quickly to the judges. Cheyenne whispered. "Oh hell no." Corey quickly saw that the judges left the card on the backstage table, he switched the card and put the hidden card in his pocket and ran out. ---- The groups, The Treble Belles, The Dalton Academy Warblers and New Directions all were on the stage, Cheyenne looked at Corey, and Corey had a smirk on his face. The host went out with the cards. "Well, we got our results from the judges, let's see who they picked!" The host opened the card. "Hmm, well, our third place winners are ... The Treble Belles!" The all-girls group were cheering and they were proud of making it that for, they got their award and jumped around while walking off the stage. "And now... the winner of the Regionals competition is..." The host cleared his throat. "The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The Warblers were going wild. While New Directions were in shock. Cheyenne's eyes half closed and she grinned her teeth. She yelled out, "THEY CHEATED! THEY CHEATED!" Everyone in the audience were incoherently speaking with confusion after Cheyenne said that. "Ma'am, what are you talking about," "The Warblers cheated! They weren't the ones who were supposed to win Regionals!" The judges seemed to agree with her. Corey rolled his eyes at her. Cheyenne rolled her eyes back. "This person right here, forged the writing and wrote his Glee Club's name on the paper!" "Is this true, sir?" The host said. "No, of course not! Why would I do that for?" "Because you're jealous of our talent!" Daniel walked near Cheyenne, following A.J. and Anna and Chuck. Everyone said, "Ooh," "Who would seriously want to be jealous of a four-time loser group at show choir competition?" Corey said. Everyone said, "Ooh!" The host said, "Judges, did any of you actually pick The Warblers as the winners?" One of the judges said, "Honestly, we all thought that the Warblers did amazing, but no, they didn't win Regionals, New Directions did," New Directions were cheering and going crazy, and the host snatched the trophy and gave it to the Glee Club. Cheyenne said, "Make that four, sweetheart." Corey groaned. ---- After their unexpected and lucky win, Will and Chanel all decided to take them out for Breadstix. Chuck was still standing looking at Dougie talking to Lily about their win. Chuck walked to Dougie and asked, "Dougie, would you mind talking to me outside for a sec?" "Oh, sure, no problem.." They both went outside when it was very cold. "What's up, Chuck?" Dougie said. Chuck sighed. "Dougie, I'm attracted to you," "Wait a minute.." "Yes, I said it, I think you're hot." "Well, I mean, I'm flattered, but I'm not gonna take over your relationship with Anna." "Dougie, it's hard for me even telling you this, but I have to come clean with things." "So, you're pretty attracted to me, huh?" "I am..." "Prove it," Dougie had a smirk on his face. Chuck moved closer to Dougie, and kissed him. But he stopped as he forgot they were outside. "L-l-let's go back in." "OK." Chuck walked back in Breadstix while Dougie stood there smiling and blushing, and Chuck's head was against the entrance wall as he was smiling. ---- Music played. "One day, one day, one day.." Shawn walks near the auditorium stage smiling, with the other members sitting on the stage smiling at each other, singing.. "They're not gonna keep me down, they're not gonna shut me out. They're gonna do what they do, I'll do me. I'm moving against the crowd, I'm drowning out the doubt. They're gonna do what they do, I'll do, something original, be unforgettable. They're gonna know my name." (One day) I'll make you a believer. (One day) I got this all I need is. (One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't). (Right now) I'm writing the future. (Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover. (One day) You're gonna know who I am, will fly high and free, it's my fate wait and see one day." Cheyenne sang, "I'm on a mission, no longer listening to anyone that says don't try.Sometimes you feel it, deep in your spirit. t's like a fire that won't die. (One day) Wait and see. (One day Ooh. (One day) Just wait and see." ''Everyone with Shawn and Cheyenne sang, ''(One day) I'll make you a believer. (One day) I got this all I need is. (One day) Don't try to tell me I can't (tell me I can't). (Right now) I'm writing the future. (Watch out) Won't stop I'm a mover. (One day) You're gonna know who I am, will fly high and free, it's my fate wait and see one day one day, one day. one day, one day, one day," The song ended and everyone gave each other high fives and everyone hugged Cheyenne. THE END Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne *Ryan Reynolds as Randy Scouter Guest Stars *TBA as Corey Rando *Drew Roy as Dougie Eastwood *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode